marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 1
** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Student body *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * }} * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Botswanans * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* ******** **** ***** ****** *** ** *** **** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What Tomorrow Brings - Part One: A Bishop Story | Writer2_1 = Matthew Rosenberg | Penciler2_1 = Mirko Colak | Inker2_1 = Mirko Colak | Colourist2_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Darren Shan | Editor2_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Sugar Man's henchmen * Other Characters: * * * ** * * Dark Beast's henchmen * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* Midtown * Items: * | StoryTitle3 = What Tomorrow Brings - Part Two: A Jean Grey Story | Writer3_1 = Kelly Thompson | Penciler3_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Inker3_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Colourist3_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor3_2 = Darren Shan | Editor3_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown *** **** ** *** | StoryTitle4 = What Tomorrow Brings - Part Three: An Armor & Anole Story | Writer4_1 = Ed Brisson | Penciler4_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker4_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist4_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor4_2 = Darren Shan | Editor4_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** Student body *** *** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Other Characters: * * * * Unnamed old woman Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* New York City Sewer System * Items: * * | StoryTitle5 = Epilogue | Writer5_1 = Kelly Thompson | Penciler5_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker5_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist5_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor5_2 = Darren Shan | Editor5_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsi5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Unnamed old woman Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown Items: * | Solicit = THE CHILDREN OF THE ATOM ARE BACK! New ongoing series kicking off with a 10-part weekly epic, the flagship X-Men series that started it all is back and better than ever! Starting with a mysterious and tragic disappearance, the X-Men are drawn into what might be… their final adventure?! X-Fan favorite writers Ed Brisson (EXTERMINATION), Matthew Rosenberg (PHOENIX RESURRECTION) and Kelly Thompson (MR. & MRS. X) and all-star artists Mahmud Asrar (X-MEN RED), R.B. Silva (X-MEN BLUE), Yildiray Cinar (WEAPON X) and Pere Pérez (ROGUE AND GAMBIT) join forces to bring you… X-MEN DISASSEMBLED?! | Notes = | Trivia = * Penciler Mahmud Asrar originally drew Laura Kinney in her Wolverine outfit from X-Men: Red. Her outfit was later corrected digitallly to her X-23 costume. }} | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fastball Special/Appearances Category:Digital Comic Code included